


Кое-что еще

by Lahaine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Post Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождество в семействе Мориарти. <br/>Сиквел к "Никто не Вудди Аллен", написанный для Мадоши, которая хотела ХЭ, а, если бета хочет ХЭ, значит, так нужно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что еще

**Author's Note:**

> Месяцев семь после событий "Никто не Вудди Аллен".  
> Романтика и прочая рождественская ерунда имеют место быть.

Джона никто не спрашивал, нравится ему готовить или нет, его с порога отправили на кухню к девушкам – «помогать по мелочи». Молли выдала рабочее обмундирование – фартук и пару тряпичных варежек, чтобы доставать горячий противень с уткой из духовки. Алексис, пользуясь отсутствием Морана, начала расспрашивать его об Англии. 

\- Я никогда не была в Лондоне, ну планирую прилететь на летнюю конференцию по глобальным системам спутникового позиционирования, - пояснила она, доедая сладкий перец, который не пошел в салат. 

\- Молли тоже там живет, - Джон пожал плечами. 

\- Она не слишком любит рассказывать, - Алексис широко улыбнулась после этих слов, подчеркнув лишний раз свое американское происхождение. Англичанка бы хмыкнула или поджала губы. Молли опустила глаза. Джон уже не попадался на этот трюк с ложным смущением, но решил промолчать. В комнате с острыми ножами и кипящей водой в кастрюлях лучше держать язык за зубами. 

\- Утомляете его? - Моран не выдержал компании Чарли и сбежал на кухню. Младший брат Джима, удивительно обаятельный и мягкий человек, почему-то заставлял Себастьяна нервничать. 

Джон продемонстрировал руки в «варежках». Алексис тут же сунула ему готовый салат:

\- Поставь на стол и возвращайся.

\- Как у вас весело, - разминувшись с Мораном в проходе, на кухню протиснулся Джим. Вел он себя совершенно по-хозяйски: тут же достал из посудомоечной машины бокал и налил вина из бутылки, которую Молли откупорила пару минут назад.

\- Утка сейчас сгорит, - чуткий нос Себастьяна определял степень готовности еды идеально, даже если таймер показывал – ещё пять минут.

Джон застыл перед духовкой не зная, какую кнопку выбрать. Алексис тут же поняла его замешательство и нажала нужную. Лицо обдало жаром. Утка во всем своем великолепии появилась из духовки на самовыдвигающимся противне, практически запрыгнув Джону в руки.

\- Симпатичная, - Дон практически уткнулся носом в поджарую шкурку бедной птицы. С его появлением на кухне стало откровенно тесно. 

\- Руки, - Молли шутливо замахнулась в его сторону полотенцем. 

\- Давно пора надавать кому-то по его загребущим рукам, - поддержал Чарли, устраиваясь рядом с Себастьяном и забирая себе бутылку вина. 

\- Да кто бы говорил, - незлобно поддел его Дон, отходя на почтительное расстояние от рождественской утки, которую Молли с Джоном перекладывали на широкое блюдо.

\- Согласно теории парных случаев... - начал Чарли.

Моран подошел к Джону и предложил ему вино. Джон поднял вверх руки в варежках:

\- Там ещё пирог доставать, - пояснил он тихо. Себастьян развернул руку так, чтобы было удобнее поить Джона из своей чашки. Вино он налил не в бокал, а в обычную белую кружку. В этом было столько от Морановского отношения к торжественности и праздникам в целом, что Джону сделалось обжигающе тепло даже не от пары глотков красного виноградного напитка, а от всей атмосферы, заполнившей кухню, комнаты – целый дом. 

\- Почему ты не любишь Чарли? – шепотом спросил он, пользуясь тем, что все остальные втянулись в спор о сингулярностях в теории Большого взрыва. Прижиматься щекой к плечу Морана было правильно, он даже перестал задумывать о том, как часто это делает. 

\- Я его боюсь, - также тихо пояснил Моран. Он был абсолютно спокоен и серьезен и именно это настораживало больше всего. Горло неожиданно пересохло и Джон сам потянулся к вину. 

\- Боишься? Джима, значит, нет? 

Моран посмотрел на него с любопытством, дав сделать пару глотков, забрал кружку себе. Он наклонился, так чтобы шептать на грани слышимости:

\- Посмотри на него, у него вообще нет понятий и граней добра и зла. Он нулевой. Точка отсчета. Джеймс считает, что он умнее их всех. Как думаешь, на что он способен? – рука Морана за время этого короткого монолога проехала по спине Джона вниз и осталась на пояснице, не надавливая – грея. – Но вообще он отличный парень. 

\- О, ну уединитесь уже, - крикнул им Джеймс. 

\- Завидуй молча, - искренне посоветовал ему Джон, не желая ни отодвигаться, ни как-то извиняться за свое поведение. Все засмеялись. Джим Мориарти не ответил, но Джон отлично видел, как они с Молли обменялись взглядами. 

Жизнь оказалась до боли странной штукой. 

Джон снял варежки, достал из кармана телефон, прочитал поздравления от знакомых из Ярда и просьбу Шерлока привезти из штатов какой-то редкий токсин, на вывоз которого понадобиться с десяток лицензий. Хотя можно было вывезти его и нелегально. 

Некоторые вещи все же не менялись. Вот разве что...

\- Ребят, кто-нибудь знает, как украсть корабль?


End file.
